Pain Is Always A Good Thing
by fallenxoxoangel
Summary: Adam Gontier wants to change his life around. When he checked himself into a rehab center he meets Faith. A girl who needs help way more than he does. Can Adam help her and make her get over her trust issues? Adam Gontier/OC
1. She's A Stubborn One

**Name: **Faith Marie Christensen

**Age:** 25

**Lives:** Toronto, Canada

**Info On The Story:**You'll figure out a lot about her later on in the story but she checked herself into the Center for Addiction and Mental Health because she was addicted to cocaine and became suicidal. She doesn't trust anyone so when Adam Gontier checks himself in he'll do anything to get close to her. But will he mess it up by making a mistake?

* * *

"We'll come by on Monday to visit you and see how your doing,"Neil said handing the bag to Adam. He nodded and gave his band members a hug. The famous rock star waved goodbye and walked into the Center for Addiction and Mental Health with the cool air hitting his face. The old lady looked up from the front counter and sent Adam a smile.

"Hello. You must be Adam Gontier?" He smiled at they little grey haired lady.

"Yeah." She nodded at him and told him to follow her. Adam sighed, ready to turn his life around. His Oxycontin addiction started to become worse by the day. He would put his life in jeopardy by walking into the worse of worse neighborhoods to just get his fix.

"Your just in time for therapy. Just a heads up they make the newbies share their stories." Adam smiled at the old lady and walked into a small room and saw a circle of chairs with people sitting there, with two seats empty.

"Welcome. Have a seat," a man with a bald head said pointing to a seat. Adam set his bag down next to the chair and sat down with a groan.

"Are we waiting for someone else?" Adam asked nodded to the empty chair across from him. The bald man nodded.

"Her name is Faith. Always have to be late." Adam nodded and looked at the people that sat around him. He was glad that he decided to become clean. Not for him but for his band. That was his life and he couldn't fuck that up.

"Fuck you too dick," someone yelled walking through the door to the small room. Adam saw a girl with long black hair walk in. She wore a black hoodie, skinny jeans and flip flops. Adam guess she was Faith. She looked at everyone but her gaze stopped at Adam. Adam could tell she wasn't happy that there was a new person here.

"So nice of you to join us Faith," bald man said. Faith just flipped him off and sat down.

"Yeah well at least I showed up. So who's the new guy?" Adam could tell Faith had an attitude which attracted him to her.

"Adam Gontier,"he said giving her a small smile.

"Lead singer from Three Days Grace is in rehab? What for?" she said giving him a smug look.

"I've been addicted to oxy cotin for about 4 years. I decided to become clean for my band." Faith had a look on her face that said she could care less.

"Faith so a little respect for him. Adam what made you start using?" the bald guy asked.

"Just dealing with being on the road all the time and the stress of trying to think of songs." He nodded but Faith just scoffed at him.

"Whats your problem Faith? Your judging Adam when you don't even know the whole story. At least he doesn't cut whenever visit hours come and he realizes no one comes for him,"a blonde said. Adam saw something flare up in Faith's eyes and he could tell he was about to pounce. She stood up and in a split second Faith was pounding her fists into the blondes face. Adam pulled Faith away from the blonde and saw blood pouring from her nose. Faith removed herself from Adam's grasp.

"Fuck you. Stupid fucking bulimic cunt," she screamed holding her middle finger in the air and walking out.

"Don't worry about Faith, Adam. She has quite a temper." Adam nodded at the bald man and sighed. He wanted to know the reason why she was so stubborn. The only thing he knew about her was that she was a cutter. That would explain the sweater.

"I'll show you too your room sweetie,"the old lady from earlier said. Adam nodded grabbing his bag and followed her down a hallway with a bunch of doors. "Welcome home. If you need anything just let me know." He nodded his thanks and set his bag on his bed and looked around. A single bed with a mirror next to it and a dresser across the room then a nightstand next to the bed.

"Great room,"he said sarcastically.

"I know. But you'll get used to it I guess. I've been here for 3 months."

Adam turned around and saw Faith. "Yeah. That was some brawl back there."

Faith smiled. "Fucking bitch always annoy the hell out of me. Complaining about how her eating disorders ruined her marriage. And I'm sorry about the attitude I was giving you. I don't trust anyone around here."

Adam nodded then sat on his bed. "Was that chick back there telling the truth?"

She just looked down. "I have to go. It's almost lights out. See you tomorrow at group." Then she walked across the hallway to her room but didn't close her door. That was until he realized she didn't have a door. I guess they didn't trust her. He just wished that he'll be able to make her trust him. Something about her just kept pulling him towards her.


	2. Will You Ever Tell Me Why You're Here?

Adam woke up to knocking, well more like pounding, at his door. Groaning, Adam walked to the door in a grey shirt and black shorts. "What is with the pounding?"he rubbed his eyes and when his vision came clear he saw Faith standing there smirking.

"I thought I could be nice and wake you up. Group is in an hour. Breakfast in the main room." Then she walked away from his room.

Adam closed the door and grabbed clothes then walked to the showers. It was Sunday and three days of being clean. He wanted to keep going that way. The guys were coming tomorrow and he wanted to show them that he was changing. But then he thought about Faith and how no one comes to see her. He felt bad for her. If she had no one then why was she trying to get clean? Maybe for herself. Adam finished up his shower and got dressed into black jeans and a white tight shirt.

Adam walked into the main room and saw a spot open across from Faith. She caught his gaze and smiled holding up a plate of chocolate muffins. He returned the smile and sat across from her grabbing a muffin.

"Thank you." She nodded and silence fell between them.

"So are you going to tell me why your here?" Adam asked when he finished his muffin.

"Nope,"she said shaking her head. Adam laughed but something caught his attention.

"You stupid fucking whore." He saw a redheaded girl being pulled out of the main room and the same blonde girl from last night smirking.

"I'm guessing she likes to start a lot of shit." Faith nodded and stretched. Adam noticed part of her grey sweater sleeve was pulled down and he could only see a part of her scar.

"Well, I'll see you in group." Adam nodded then watched her walk back to her room. He walked to his room also and pulled out his notebook. He suddenly had the urge to write.

_'So what if you can see the darker side of me. No one will ever change this animal I've become'_

"Adam, time for group."Faith said from the doorway. He nodded and followed behind her and sat down in the same spot asyesterday.

"Nice to see your on time today Faith. Try not to have another brawl today. That was your third one this week," the bald guy from yesterday said. Adam just gave her a look and she shrugged.

"Okay, today we're going to go around the circle and your each going to tell us why you want to change. Adam your first."

He rubbed his palms on his jeans and spoke up. "I remember I sneaked out from the hotel me and my band was staying. I knew this guy that had exactly what I needed. When I came back to the hotel, my band mates knew I left for my fix and they were pissed. They threatened that if I don't stop I would get kicked out. That was the changing point for me." The guy nodded then Adam sat in silence and listened to the other peoples stories and then it was Faith's turn.

"Why do I have to tell everyone my personal shit? It's non of their business,"she said crossing her arms.

The leader, who's name is Greg, rubbed his eyes. "Faith, the group sessions are to help you change and stay clean." Faith shook her head and stood up and was going to walk out but the blonde chick from yesterday spoke up stopping her.

"Your such a bitch. Your here to get clean but you don't do anything to do it. What would your daughter think? Oh wait thats right, your daughter died. Why was that?" Faith spun around and slowly walked towards her.

"Listen here you stupid fucking cunt. Don't you dare bring up my dead daughter. What I did was an accident and I pay for it every god damn day of my life. So shut the fuck up you dumb cunt." Faith was in her face by now and Adam knew that at any second she could snap. But she didn't do anything except for walking back to her seat and sitting down with a groan.

"Well then, I think we should go call it a day. Don't forget next month is the annual ball. See you tomorrow. And Faith remember your still being watched because of last week." Faith just flipped him the bird then walked out.

Adam knew the little episode had upset her. He felt sorry that her daughter had died but he wanted to know how. As he was walking to his room, he started having an itch for his drug so when he got to his room he pulled out his note book and wrote...'_pain without love. pain. can't get enough. pain. i like it rough. cause i'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_.'He closed the notebook and laid back in his bed. Whenever he had an itch for the drug, writing lyrics to a song would help. He thought of what the band was doing back home.

"We need a medic!"someone yelled from the hallway. Adam sprung up from his bed and ran to his door and saw someone standing in front of Faith's room. He looked past them and saw blood spots leading to a body lying on the floor with blood oozing out from Faith's wrist.

"Oh my god,"Adam whispered but he knew he couldn't go and help her.A medic ran in front of his vision and before Adam could see anything else, the president of the clinic came and told everyone to go to their rooms and close the door. The last thing he saw before closing the door was Faith's eyes holding his gaze. He could see pain inside them and they were pleading for help.


End file.
